Distraction
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Brendan enlists Doug's help to sabotage Ste and Noah. In the meantime Doug is a worthwhile distraction…


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Brendan enlists Doug's help to sabotage Ste and Noah. In the meantime Doug is a worthwhile distraction…

A.N: Sorry another Bruglas fic! I can't resist. This one is more Stendan driven however, hope you enjoy!

Distraction

Brendan's agile fingers drummed rhythmically against the bar's surface. He was distracted, he was tense. Weeks had passed since his attack and he just wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Stephen continued to come to work as normal but he tended to avoid Brendan's gaze. A lot had passed between them but there was still a lot that had been left unsaid.

Brendan had noticed Noah hanging around Stephen lately and he didn't like it one bit. He hated everything about him; he was camp, he was overly cheerful and nosey; he seemed to think it was acceptable to integrate himself into other people's business without invitation. The thing that Brendan hated the most though was that he seemed to make Stephen happy.

On most nights like this particular one, Noah would come into the club to visit Stephen. He would sit on a table nearby with his friends and just watch him. It clearly made Stephen very uncomfortable but he was too kind to say anything. Brendan watched him watching Stephen; he was subtle about it but he hardly took his eyes off of him. He didn't appreciate this nobody swanning in and stealing Stephen from him. Granted Stephen had ended things a while ago, but the boy wasn't exactly big on keeping his word when he had said it in the past. Brendan always managed to snare him back somehow.

Brendan was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice someone press against his elbow to get his attention. He looked down, annoyed.

"What do ye want, Douglas?"

Doug looked a bit frightened but his gaze never wavered from Brendan's face.

"Why do you keep looking at us?" he asked quietly. "Do you need me or something? Have I done something wrong?"

Brendan looked at Doug in amusement. "Why would ye think ye had done something wrong, Douglas?" he asked silkily.

"I don't know. I normally have" Doug admitted truthfully. Brendan barked a laugh.

"Now that ye are here…" Brendan began thoughtfully, looking back over at Noah's table.

Doug looked up at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"I need ye to do something for me"

Doug raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Anything" he promised.

Brendan smirked. "I want ye to find out when Stephen's next going round to Noah's"

Doug looked confused. "Why?"

"Did I say ye could ask questions?"

"Well no, but-"

"No arguments. Ye offered"

"And what do I get in return?" Doug asked, stepping that little bit closer. Unlike Stephen he knew how to be subtle.

"Come round to mine later and ye will see"

Doug nodded, appeased. Brendan had been with him a few times now; it didn't mean anything. He was just a distraction. Doug wasn't going to go and fall for him either, he didn't think. He seemed to like their little arrangement; he never asked Brendan for more. Unlike Stephen…

XXX

Doug came by Brendan's flat which he now occupied alone. Brendan let him in, his eyes devouring his slight frame.

"What's the verdict?" he asked him smoothly.

Doug looked up at him. "He'll be there tonight. Why did you want me to find out?"

That was what Brendan liked most about Doug; he didn't do jealousy. He was genuinely curious.

"Me and Stephen have…ah…an arrangement"

"Like ours?"

"No. Nothing like ours"

"You love him" Doug stated simply.

Brendan looked at him sharply. He didn't answer.

"I don't care" Doug added, stepping closer to Brendan.

"Good" Brendan growled, pushing Doug against the wall and claiming his lips with his own.

Doug pushed eagerly against him. "Is this my reward?" he whispered fervently. Brendan pulled away from him, chuckling.

"No, my little American friend. This is only the beginning"

XXX

Doug hid behind the doorframe, feeling ridiculous. Ste and Noah were sitting down to dinner and he felt wrong intruding like this. But Brendan had told him it would be worth it and judging by their past encounters, he knew this to be true.

He waited until they finished eating. They chatted inanely for a while. Doug started to get frustrated; he wished they would hurry up. Eventually Noah offered Ste his hand, who flushed profusely and took it. He was cute, Doug supposed. He could see what Brendan saw in him.

When they went upstairs together, Doug emerged from his hiding place. He whipped out his mobile and rang Brendan.

"They've gone up" he informed him, whispering in case they came back downstairs.

"Thank ye, Dougie" Brendan sounded pleased.

"What do I do now?" Doug asked.

"Ye just wait"

"For how long?"

"It won't take long" Brendan assured him.

"What the hell is this?" Doug heard Ste's angry voice carry from upstairs.

"They aren't mine!" Noah insisted, voice panicked.

"Well whose are they then?" Ste countered, annoyed.

"I don't know! Someone must have planted them here, some prank or something"

Ste huffed out a loud breath. "I'm sick of your silly little pranks! Why don't you grow up?"

"Excuse me?" Noah raged. "At least I'm not pining after my ex still!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Even when you're with me, you aren't really with me. I know you're thinking about _him" _

Doug held the phone up a little higher, hoping that Brendan could hear all of this.

"Well if that's how you really feel I'll just go then"

"Fine! Go running back to the psychopath!"

"At least he's a grown up!" Ste shouted back.

Doug heard stomping feet on the stairs. He slid back into his hiding place. Ste rushed past where Doug had been moments before and hoisted the door open angrily, slamming it shut after him.

Doug brought the phone back to his ear. "Did you hear all that?" he whispered in case Noah came downstairs.

"I did indeed, Douglas" Brendan sounded triumphant. "Now, how about ye come round for yer reward?"

XXX

Brendan opened the door, leaning against the doorframe.

"Ye did good" he told Doug who slipped past him inside.

"I'm glad I could help" Doug replied, his eyes trailing over Brendan's unbuttoned shirt.

"I'm guessing ye would like ye reward now?" Brendan asked, his lips quirked.

"Yes please" Doug said.

"Trousers down, against the wall" Brendan instructed. Doug did as he was told. He stood facing Brendan in all his glory. Brendan smiled and kneeled on the floor, taking Doug into his mouth.

Doug groaned, tangling his fingers in Brendan's hair tightly. Brendan brought Doug into his mouth deeper with every slow thrust. He could feel Doug's need for this, he thrived on his desperation.

"Ye like that?" Brendan teased, licking slowly along the base of Doug.

"Y-yes" Doug stammered.

"Good" Brendan took Doug back into his mouth, building up saliva. "Ye gonna come for me?" he asked Doug tauntingly. Doug nodded tightly before he released, shuddering into Brendan's mouth.

Brendan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before straightening up. He looked at Doug appreciatively. "Good reward?"

"Very" Doug breathed. "Next time you need a favour…"

"I know who to turn to"

Doug pulled his trousers and boxers back up. "Will it work?" he asked.

Brendan looked at him sideways. "Will what work?"

"Will Ste come back? Will you be able to split them up?"

"That isn't my intention"

Doug looked confused. "Then what is?"

"I just don't want his hands all over him. Stephen will see him for what he really is eventually; I'm just giving him a guiding push"

Doug nodded, satisfied. "And if he does come back? What will happen with us?"

Brendan smiled at Doug. "I'm afraid that will be it, my favourite American"

Doug shrugged, unmoved. "Suits me. I get my kicks where I can"

"Then we have something in common" Brendan murmured.

Doug turned towards the door. "Let me know how it pans out, if he does come round"

Brendan nodded. "Maybe I'll ask ye to join us"

Doug laughed. "Keep me in mind" he winked and departed.

Brendan smirked after him. He waited for a few minutes and was satisfied when he heard a tentative knock on the door.

_Right on time…_


End file.
